1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to passive seatbelt systems, and more particularly to a passive seatbelt systems having satisfactory operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been proposed webbing-type passive seatbelt systems which fasten automatically in order to improve the rate of wearers of seatbelts, thereby assuring the safety of an occupant of a vehicle in a vehicular emergency such as a collision. The seatbelt systems of the type described are constructed such that, when the door for entering or leaving a vehicle is opened or closed, a webbing which restrains the occupant is moved to a position forwardly of an occupant'seat to enlarge a space between the webbing and the occupant's seat so as to satisfactorily allow an occupant to enter or leave the vehicle, and, when the door is closed, the webbing moves toward the occupant's seat and returns to a position adjacent the occupant so that the webbing automatically restrains the occupant. One method of moving the webbing in the conventional passive seatbelt system in the manner described above includes the usage of a webbing guide connected to the intermediate portion of the webbing which is moved in a guide rail by means of a tape which in turn is movable in a panel of the vehicle.
However, in the conventional passive seatbelt system, in which the tape for moving the webbing guide is received in the panel of the vehicle, also present in the vicinity of the passive seat belt system mechanism are a regulator mechanism for vertically moving a door window pane, side bars for reinforcing the strength of the vehicle against possible impact force applied in the lateral direction of the vehicle and other members. Consequently, there is a danger that the tape movable in the panel of the vehicle may interfere with other members so that the smooth movement of the webbing is difficult to attain. Furthermore, due to the provision of a tape groove for guiding the tape, a problem is encountered since the moving resistance of the tape is high and the opposite surfaces of the tape come into frictional contact with the inner surfaces of the tape groove during the travel of the tape.